


Choices

by lifelive94



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelive94/pseuds/lifelive94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grima is given a choice - war or banishment. What will he choose? Short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

I can hardly stomach the thought of marching off to war. Filthy orcs, slashing swords, blood covering everything and everyone. None of it tempts me. 

Then I look to the side and see Eowyn gazing at me coldly. She will fight in battle. King Theoden would like to believe he has tamed her into submission, but he has not. 

Everyone in this hall sees an evil serpent, and they are right to think so. I am cowardly, deceitful in all things; Eowyn being the only exception. I have only ever wanted her safety, her happiness. How can I run when to leave would mean leaving her?

"My Lord, I would fight with you to the death if that be required of me," I say. 

I relish in the surprised faces of the men surrounding me, but above all else, I revel in the softening of Eowyn's gaze. She should know by now I would never leave her side, not even in death. 

"You would ride by my side, be willing to suffer the consequences of war, Grima?" Theoden challenges. 

I raise my head high. "I would be honoured," I say, bowing deeply, the gesture only a little sarcastic. 

Eomer looks as if he's eaten a sour grape. "He lies. He would rather slay every last one of us than set foot on a battlefield."

My eyes narrow dangerously. Eomer embodies everything I despise concerning Rohan. He's coarse, loud, and behaves like, an ill-tempered child when he does not get his way. 

I lick my lips, thread my fingers, and gaze up at Theoden. "I assure you, My Lord, my intentions are quite pure. You have nothing to fear from me."

Eomer snorts derisively. I ignore him in favor of maintaining eye contact with Theoden. It is imperative he trust in my words. Otherwise, I will be sent away. 

I dare not glance at Eowyn, being aware of the thin line I am walking. No one needs to know how I yearn for her. More than they do so already.

Theoden stands from his throne. "You will keep that lying tongue of yours silent," he commands, his voice echoing throughout the hall. 

I nod my head. "Very well, My Liege," I say obediently.

Theoden nods for one of the guards. "Escort him to his rooms." 

I finally allow my gaze to travel, finding Eowyn almost instantly. She's looking back at me, a question in her eyes. It is abundantly clear she does not know what to make of me. It is a good thing I understand her completely then. 

A salacious smile finds its way to my lips. I suppose the poets are correct when they say love can change even the most wicked of men. For love is why I am going to stay in Edoras and more then likely end up dying. Love is why I will follow _not_ Theoden, but Princess Eowyn into battle. 

 

 


End file.
